


Snack Euphoria!

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Birds, Budgies, Digital Art, Gen, Silly, Snacks & Snack Food, millet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Budgies love millet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Snack Euphoria!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> Happy EAD Birthday Bash, Silex! Here's a painting of my pets and the prompt I chose. My birbs love millet 😊


End file.
